Truths Revealed
by draculasbride2008
Summary: ON HIATUS. Snape hates Hermione, and Hermione hates Snape, so everything's as it should be. Isn't it? When Hermione finally snaps and tells Hogwarts' hated potions master what she thinks of him, she winds up with a month's worth of detentions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K. Rowling does, as she is the completely brilliant author who created the books.

Following the Potions Master

Chapter 1 – Arrogant Bastards and Month-Long Detentions

Three months into the term, Hermione Granger was in the school kitchens with Ginny Weasley, drinking a mug of hot tea – courtesy of Dobby the house elf – and, quite happily, abusing the most hated of all professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Can you believe that arrogant little prick?"

Ginny shook her head, amazed, not to mention _proud_, of her book-happy friend. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger, the star student of all her professors (except Snape, of course), would ever say such things about a professor? It was amazing…she had become a normal teenage witch.

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is?"

"The nerve of some people."

"Stuff it, Ginny…_poncy bastard_."

"Who, me?"

"No, you idiot, _Snape_."

"Oh."

"What in the seven layers of hell is his problem? I mean, all I did was say that Neville wouldn't melt half as many cauldrons as he does if Snape would just stop breathing down his neck all the bloody time and making him nervous as hell. Plus, there's the tiny little problem of Snape always yelling at Neville and never even giving him a chance to do anything right. And what does the slimy bastard do? He gives me a month's worth of detentions!"

Ginny grimaced, knowing that Hermione would never forgive Snape for putting such a mark on her record. The thing about Hermione was that she was nice. She liked to help people. But if you pissed her off, then you had better run like hell, because she would turn into something that would make a blast-ended skrewt look like a fluffy little teddy bear.

"You didn't curse him, did you?"

"No, but he's lucky I didn't hex his balls off."

Ginny gave her an odd look, "Assuming he _has_ balls, that is."

"That's disgusting, Ginny."

"You were the one who brought it up."

"Shut it, Gin." There was silence for a few seconds, and then Hermione heard a soft sound, almost like quiet puffs of air. She looked up and saw Ginny shaking with barely-restrained laughter.

"Should I even bother asking?"

It took Ginny a few moments to collect herself. Finally, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard, she said, "You brought it up!"

"Brought _what_ up?" Hermione asked, confused. "Gin, I thought we covered this, already."

Giving her friend a pitying look, Ginny explained, "Snape's, er – _boys_ were mentioned, and I said that you _brought it up_."

"You're sick, you know that?"

Ginny only waggled her eyebrows.

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Say that one more time and I'll hex your sorry arse into the ground." Hermione glared at the redhead, daring her to argue. When no argument came, she sighed and turned back to her tea which, miraculously, had not been thrown across the room in her latest session of Snape-bashing.

"You know, I really wish I could have been in potions with you today."

"No you don't, Ginny."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't until after class that everything happened."

"I thought you told him off during class?"

"I did, but I told him off after class, too."

Ginny groaned, "Hermione, _what_ were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure, Gin," Hermione replied, exasperated. "I was pissed off, and all I could think about was telling Snape what an absolute bastard he is."

_xx flashback xx_

"THAT ARROGANT BASTARD!!!"

Several first years nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of the Head Girl storming away from the entrance leading down to the dungeons, followed closely by her two best friends.

"Hermione-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Right, then."

Hermione shot Ron a look that plainly said _I-am-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep-if-you-say-one-more-bloody-word-to-me-you-little-prat-so-shut-the-fuck-up_, and then proceeded to let loose a string of curses that would have burned the ears off of Filch himself.

"Hermione, _calm down_!"

Hermione promptly spun around to glare at the raven-haired youth standing next to her.

"Calm down," Harry repeated, completely unfazed by the look that Hermione was sending his way.

Sighing, Hermione gave her friends a somewhat sheepish look, "Sorry."

There was a long stretch of silence that was broken when Ron finally asked the question that had been bothering both Harry and him since their last class – double potions with the Slytherins – had ended, "So, um…what happened?"

Hermione gave him one of those _don't-be-stupid-I-know-you-know-what's-going-on_ looks, "Stop with the act, Ronald. You know perfectly well what happened." She stood there, hands on her hips, waiting for Ron's reply. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off before he could say anything."

"We were there when you told the greasy git off, 'Mione, but we weren't there when he held you back after class. He made us leave, remember?"

"Then why did I see Ron slip a pair of the twins' Extendable Ears out of his pocket before Snape closed the door?"

Ron's face turned a very light shade of pink, "It didn't work. Snape must have warded the door so nobody could listen in."

"I find it amazing that someone with a mental capacity that is as lacking as yours would actually be able to come up with a correct answer to such a simple problem, Mr.Weasley."

_To Be Continued_

**A/n:** Well? Whatcha think? gives hopeful look I know it wasn't very long (sorry about that, by the way), but I need the chapter to end here so that the next chapter will work out the way I want it to. Plus, I'm the author, so if I say the chapter's supposed to be this short, then the chapter's supposed to be this short. So there. Anyways, this fic is dedicated to **Venomous Guise**, who was the person who first dared me to start (and complete) a Snape/Hermione fic.

Also, they say there's this little button at the bottom of the page called a **_review button_**. Weird, huh? Tell you what. Why don't you click on it, and we'll find out what it does. C'mon…you know you want to…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K. Rowling does. If I did own HP, I'd be rolling in cash, and I'd already know what happens in the 7th book.

Following the Potions Master

Chapter Two – Snape Has a Death Wish

_There is no way this is happening_, Hermione thought as she looked at her two best friends. _This can't be happening, right?_

"I assure you, Miss Granger," said an oily voice behind her, "that this is, in fact, _happening_."

_Wait a second_, Hermione thought slowly. _I didn't say that _out loud, _did I?_

"Yes, Miss Granger, you did."

_Bugger!_

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger."

"But she didn't even say anything!" Harry said, outraged.

"He's right, Professor," Hermione began, realizing Harry had a point. "I didn't say anything out loud, so you had no reason to take those points." This last part she said with quite a smug look.

Snape smiled slowly, "Another fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for arguing with a professor." Before Hermione could say anything, Snape added, "And your detentions begin tonight. Be in my classroom at eight o'clock."

.::.O.::.O.::.O.::.O.::.

_(Back in the kitchens with Hermione and Gin__ny…Current time)_

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Ginny?

"Why the _hell_ did you try to argue with Snape?"

"Shut up, Ginny."

"There has to be a reason."

"You want me to give you a reason?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend seriously.

"Is it because, after six-and-a-half years of putting up with all of those snarky comments directed your way, you've finally snapped?"

"Very funny, but no. It's because he's an arrogant, pathetic excuse for a human being." Almost as an afterthought, Hermione added, "And he's ugly."

Ginny looked at her for a few moments, clearly not believing that those were the _only_ reasons why Hermione would argue with a professor, let alone with Snape.

_Why do I have the feeling that Hermione's detention is _not _going to go well? Aside from the fact that putting Hermione and Snape alone in a room together for three hours is most definitely _not_ a good idea._ Ginny imagined all of the painful things that would happen to Snape if any of the Weasley children, or Harry, ever found out that the potions master had tried to harm Hermione. This went on for several minutes, until Ginny realized that Hermione had just asked her a question.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'of course not'_, then said, "I asked if you know what time it is."

Ginny pulled out her wand, muttered a quick _'tempus'_, and tapped her bracelet, which had been Hermione's Christmas gift to her, and slowly, carefully, looked at her friend. "Er, what time did you say you had to be in Snape's classroom?"

Suspiciously, Hermione replied, "Eight o'clock. Why?"

Ginny flinched, then shifted uncomfortably, "Because it's eight fifty-two."

"_What?!"_

Ginny was wise enough to jump out of the way before she could be trampled by the now frantic Gryffindor Princess.

.::.O.::.O.::.O.::.O.::.

_Why me?_ Hermione thought as she ran like the proverbial bat out of Hell, heading straight for the Dungeons. _Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this?_

Finally, after running what seemed like miles, Hermione only just managed to come to a screeching halt right in front of the door to the potions classroom. Literally. Peeves had been behind her the entire time she was running down the hallways, doing his best impersonation of a banshee. At least, he had been up until the point where Hermione had hit him with Snape's very own _langlock_ curse. After that he zoomed off to find a group of Hufflepuff first-years that he could torment.

Hermione stood there for a few moments, just staring at the door in front of her. Gathering all of her courage, Hermione raised her fist, knocked, and waited, already cringing at the thought of the verbal lashing – or worse – that she was about to receive from Snape. She waited for a few minutes, wondering, in spite of her fervent wish to be safely back in the Heads' common room, what was taking so long. She was just about to knock a second time, when the curt reply from the other side of the door stopped her in her tracks.

"Enter."

**AN**: Well? Whatcha think? I know it was short, and I'm sorry. But I wanted to get it posted as soon as I could. You know the drill...Review, or I'll send my army of mutant Hell Bunnies out to get you.


End file.
